


Relax

by Laeirel



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Minor Swearing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Secret Relationship, The Terminator Movies, trying to steer clear of angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Day 1: Lazy dayTony, Stephen and friends watch movies as they take a break from their demanding jobs.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late posting this, but school's been demanding as this is my last week. I'll be here for the rest of the week, though!  
> Enjoy~

It seemed that they wouldn't have time for each other, with Stephen being busy at the hospital and Tony in the lab or working with the other Avengers on the Accords. Tony's old friends didn't seem to be able to keep up with him when he moved to a new page in the documents they all had to sign, no matter how stupid they seemed.

Of course the only times Tony was free to discuss the Accords was late at night, when even Stephen would be sleeping. The Rogues seemed to like keeping him up even though he was perfectly capable of doing that himself.

Speaking of Stephen, while he was in the middle of a meeting, the doctor managed to convince FRIDAY to let him into the lab even though Tony didn't want him to meet the Rogues -mainly because he'd give them a piece of his mind about leaving his husband in fucking Siberia- and the Rogues never even knew he was married.

Tony had spent a month in the hospital, recovering from external wounds, as well as internal ones. The Reactor had almost been destroyed and Tony was glad to have someone else besides him to know how to fix it. Stephen had stayed by his side after.

When FRIDAY had first warned them about the Rogues waiting for Tony at the tower two years later, Stephen attempted to stay by his side more often despite Tony's protests. They didn't know who he was, they assumed he was Tony's doctor. And that was partly true.

* * *

 

"We need a break." Tony said eventually over the deafening silence one day as they laid in bed. "I don't suppose you could take a day or two off?"

"Hmm, no. Not any time soon. Can't leave Christine alone, now can I?" Stephen hummed in Tony's messy curls.

"She has Pepper! She'll be fine." Tony whined.

"You know what I mean, dear."

"There's other doctors there. Come on, Stephie. Don't make me call Peter to tell him to convince you why you need a vacation."

"Oh, fine. One day, Tony." Stephen murmured.

"Great! We can stay home and watch movies."

"Or, I can finally have that date you promised."

"Both?" Tony asked. 

"Maybe." Stephen said. "For now, go back to sleep, dear."

"Mhm. Love you, darling."

* * *

 

Now, as Stephen was walking over to Tony, the Rogues were watching in confusion.

"I figured I'd save you from your boring meeting to tell you I had the weekend off." Stephen said, interrupting Steve.

"What? Were you ever going to tell me, darling?" Tony pouted.

"Well, I was going to surprise you, but this was better."

"I guess this means our meeting is over, Rogers." Tony turned to Stephen. "What exactly did you have planed?"

"Well, we could find all the junk food in the tower and we could spend the day watching all the Terminator movies, or we could go out?"

"Terminator, junk food and a pot of coffee? Or I could buy out Starbucks?"

"You're being over-dramatic, love."

"FRIDAY, end call."

 _"Yes, Boss."_  FRIDAY said and the confused Rogues disappeared.

"Or... we could stay here, have a little fun?" Tony grinned up at Stephen.

"Hmm, Terminator sounds more fun, though." Stephen said as Tony pouted again.

"But, Stephie!" Tony whined and his husband chuckled.

"I didn't say no, now did I?"

* * *

 

After four Terminator movies, two pots of coffee, Peter and his boyfriend Wade joining during Terminator 2 and Christine and Pepper joining the four of them in the middle of Terminator 3, the six had started to run out of snacks, coffee and whatever soda they had as they quoted every single line, having seen the movies several times already.

"Think we'll last through five?" Wade asked.

"I'll be Terminatored out after." Christine says with a yawn.

"I've still got to deal with the Accords crap after this." Tony said and lifted his head from Stephen's lap.

Wade grinned. "Think we can watch Kill Bill one and two instead?"

"I like the way you think." Tony said as he shifted to tap Peter's shoulder. "Kid, pass the caramel corn."

Peter sighed and lifted the bowl up. "Just work out the Accords, Dad."

"Mmm, no. I wanna watch Kill Bill." Wade cheered.

"Wade, no! Don't encourage him!" Peter scolded.

"What? Why? Kill Bill is great!"

"An intellectual!" Tony cheered. "Plus, I'm getting tired of Terminator now."

"Pepper and I have a date later, so we won't be able to stay." Christine said.

"Looks like we're all getting breaks. What are you two doing?" Pepper turned from the comfy armchair to look at Stephen and Tony.

Stephen and Tony exchanged looks. "Do you really want to know?"

"Never mind." Christine says as she throws a pillow at Stephen.

Tony laughs as he starts up Terminator 5.


End file.
